


A Lack in Reaction

by Specks_of_Love



Series: An Interspecies Romance [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: #LoveInWoW, ...someone slap me for that, Cute, Fluff, Flustering, Human/Orc - Freeform, Interspecies, OCs - Freeform, Romance, sorrynotsorry, there's a general lack of fluff to be found here...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Orc and Human couple, Olodagh and Peche understand each other rather well. But every couple has to make sacrifices and compromises...</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Olodagh's stoic nature preys on Peche's social anxiety for the first time in awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack in Reaction

“Oh, heh, I saw the funniest thing the other day!”

“Even funnier than-.”

Olodagh gave a soft grunt as Peche leapt high to give him a disgruntled bap to the face. For her much shorter stature, at least in comparison to his own, she was a rather plucky individual.

A light redness tinging her ears, Peche huffed, “Oh, you always do that! It's a figure a’ speech as I’m sure yer well aware!”

Olodagh merely replied with an apologetic smile and lightly mussed Peche's hair.

“I was teasing.”

Pink had begun to invade her cheeks and Peche averted her gave, “Well, yeah. I knew that.”

“...you were saying?”

“What?”

“The funny thing?”

“Oh! Right, of course.” Peche chuckled a bit, “Well, Grisnol was showing me some things in the library and we came across this little journal.”

“Hm.” Olodagh fell into step beside Peche as the woman began to move again. His gaze was rather intense, yet if she had taken notice it wasn't obvious.

“And, heh, inside were like these...uh, what were they, like-oh! They were these, observations? I think that's the term.” She waved dismissively, “Anyway. They were all about humans though. But they were all so ridiculous.”

Peche gave a snort of amusement as she fondly recalled the memory, a flash of a smile gracing Olodagh’s features.

“Stupid things, like...uh, one of the first ones were all about how human women were like cows?” She paused to giggle, “I mean, they weren't really...wrong per say, but still! Kinda makes me wonder what other species that don't nurse their babies think of us.”

Peche glanced over at Olodagh and immediately found herself saddled with the unhealthy weight of embarrassment. Her orcish companion wasn't even laughing, not even a rumble.

_‘For fuck’s sake he's not even smiling.’_ Peche mentally panicked.

Suddenly feeling very nervous, the human woman wrings her hands. “I, well y’know...like I said, they were silly -stupid even! Though, um, I can see what they were getting at!” Peche rambled, scrambling for a reaction.

Any reaction!

“Cause’ that’s, uh, cows...Cows! Who the hell discovered milk anyway? How! Just think about that? But then they’d have to associate that with woman...um, oh…ew, uh-?”

Nothing. He was just still staring. She could feel beads of sweat beginning to form.

“W-well, I don't…I mean, ah-.”

Her mouth snapped shut as a feather light touch grazed the small of her back. Glancing up at Olodagh, Peche noticed the frown of concern marring the Orc’s features.

“Are you alright?”

Peche responded with a truly pathetic noise, slightly ashamed, “You...well, you weren't saying anything. Ya’ just stared at me. I got nervous.”

“I'm...sorry.”

“Don't be, it's fine…” Peche sighed, slowing her pace a bit more. “It wasn't that funny anyway.”

“Sure it was.”

Olodagh was immediately met with a scoff of disbelief as Peche raised a brow at him. “If it was so funny then why didn't you laugh?”

“I was busy.”

“Doing _what_?”

“Watching you.” Olodagh gave the woman’s back an affectionate little nudge, “You are very, ah, attractive when you babble.”

“Y-you think...I, cute?” Peche gawked.

“If that's the word you prefer.”

By now a very pretty shade of red had flushed Peche’s features. Distantly, Olodagh noted the distinct shade was somewhat remnicent of blood.

Though, he thought it best to keep that particular observation to himself, instead opting to merely scoop his flustered ladylove into the crook of one arm -immediately receiving a plethora of half-hearted protests for it- and continued on their way.

Attractions aside, they had to be back before sundown if they wanted to offer their kills for the clan’s evening meal. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
